1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a new class of compounds for use as active principals for topical treatment of skin conditions, to compositions containing these compounds and to methods of treating skin conditions using these compounds and compositions. Compounds of the class include those of Formula (I): 
wherein, R4 is (CR5R6-CR7R8-X1)n-CR9R10R11; n is an integer from 1 to 18; R1, R2, R3, R5, R6, R7, R8, R9, R10 and R11, are independently hydrogen or non-hydrogen substituents, with preferred non-hydrogen substituents including alkyls, alkenyls, oxa-alkyls, aralkyls and aryls; and X, X1, Y and Z are independently, 0, NH or S, with preferred compounds including those in which X, X1, Y and Z are each oxygen and R1, R2, R3, R5, R6, R7, R8, R9, R10 and R11 are each hydrogen.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dermal use of alpha hydroxyacids having an all carbon backbone is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,091,171. Cosmetic compositions using 2-hydroxyalkenoic acid are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,108,751. Such compounds must have an unsubstituted alpha hydoxy group on a carbon backbone and are purportedly used to impart beneficial effects to the skin. However, the trend is away from the use of such alpha hydroxyacids since they necessitate low operational pH ranges that for the most common forms, i.e. glycolic and lactic acids, are known to cause skin irritations.
Topical formulations comprising straight, all carbon backbone, dicarboxylic acids have been proposed as replacements for alpha hydroxyacids. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,292,326, 4,386,104 and 5,385,943 describe the use of dicarboxylic acids having 7 to 13 carbon atoms for various skin indications. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,885,282 states that a 4 to 18 carbon dicarboxylic acid compound is useful for the treatment of skin disorders.
The problem with the use of these dicarboxylic acids is their inherent insolubility in aqueous solutions. Such solutions make up the majority of cosmetic delivery systems. Also, dicarboxylic acids that have all carbon backbones are solid at ambient temperatures, extremely difficult to work with and, if a solution is achieved, the result is an aesthetically unpleasant mixture unsuitable for cosmetic use.
Therefore, there is a need for a compound or class of compounds that can be used as mild, exfoliating actives for topical treatment of skin.
There is also a need for a mild, exfoliating topical composition that contains a water soluble compound that can be manufactured into an aesthetically acceptable cosmetic or dermatologic products.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a water soluble compound or class of such compounds that can be manufactured into an aesthetically acceptable, mild, exfoliating composition for topical use.
It is another object of the present invention to provide topical compositions with such water soluble compounds that have multiple skin care benefits.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new, dermatologic and cosmetic use for oxa acids.
These and other objects will become evident from the following disclosure.
The basic compound of this invention is a compound of the following Formula (I): 
wherein, R4 is (CR5R6-CR7R8-X1)n-CR9R10R11; n is an integer from 1 to 18; R1, R2, R3, R5, R6, R7, R8, R9, R10 and R11, are independently hydrogen or non-hydrogen substituents.
X, X1, Y and Z are independently, 0, NH, or S. Preferred are those compounds in which X, X1, Y and Z are all oxygen. Most preferred are those compounds in which X, X1, Y and Z are each oxygen, and R1, R2, R3, R5, R6, R7, R8, R9, R10 and R11, are each hydrogen.
The preferred non-hydrogen substituents include alkyls alkenyls, oxa-alkyls, aralkyls and aryls. Examples of non-hydrogen substituents include methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, hexyl, heptyl, octyl, nonyl, dodecanyl, methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, butoxy, cyclohexenyl, hydroxymethyl, hydroxyethyl, hydroxypropyl, cyclobutyl and cyclohexanyl.
Exemplary compounds of Formula (I) include 3,6-dioxaheptanioic acid (CH3-0-CH2-CH2-0-CH2-COOH); 7,7-dimethyl-3,6-dioxaheptanoic acid ((CH3)2CH-0-CH2-CH2-0-CH2-COOH); 3,6-dioxaheptanoic acid ethyl ester (CH3-0-CH2-CH2-0-CH2-COOC2H5); 3,6-dioxaheptanoic acid amine (CH3-0-CH2-CH2-0-CH2-CONH2); 3,6-dioxaheptanoic acid dodecyl ester (CH3-0-CH2-CH2-0-CH2-COOC12H25); 2-phenyl-3,6-dioxaheptanoic acid (CH3-0-CH2-CH2-0-CH(Phe)-COOH); 2-benzyl-3,6-dioxaheptanoic acid (CH3-0-CH2-CH2-0-CH(CH2Phe)-COOH); 2-methyl-3,6-dioxaheptanoic acid (CH3-O-CH2-CH2-O-CH(CH3)-COOH); 3-amino-6-oxaheptanoic acid (CH3-O-CH2-CH2-NH-CH2-COOH); 3,6,9-trioxadecanoic acid (CH3-O-CH2-CH2-O-CH2-CH2-O-CH2-COOH); 2-phenyl-3,6,9-trioxadecanoic acid (CH2-O-CH2-CH2-O-CH2-CH2-O-CH(Phe)-COOH); 2-benzyl-3,6,9-trioxadecanoic acid (CH3-O-CH2-CH2-O-CH2-CH2-O-CH(CH2-Phe)-COOH); 2-decyl-3,6,9-trioxadecanoic acid (CH3-O-CH2-CH2-O-CH2-CH2-O-CH (C10H21)-COOH); 3,6,9,12-tetraoxatridecanoic acid (CH3-O-CH2-CH2-O-CH2-CH2-O-CH2-CH2-O-CH2-COOH); 3,6,9,12,15-pentaoxahexadecanoic acid (CH3-O-CH2-CH2-O-CH2-CH2-O-CH2-CH2-O-CH2-CH2-O-CH2-COOH); 2-methyl-3,6,9-trioxadecanoic acid (CH3-O-CH2-CH2-O-CH2-CH2-O-CH(CH3) -COOH) ; 10,10-dimethyl-3,6,9-trioxadecanoic acid ((CH3)2CH-O-CH2-CH2-O-CH2-CH2-O-CH2-COOH); 2-ethyl-3, 6,9,12-tetraoxatridecanoic acid (CH3-O-CH2-CH2-O-CH2-CH2-O-C2-CH2-O-CH(C2H5)-COOH); 10-phenyl-3,6,9-trioxadecanoic acid (Phe-CH2-O-CH2-CH2-O-CH2-CH2-O-CH2-COOH); 3,6,9-trioxadecanoic acid ethyl ester (CH3-O-CH2-CH2-O-CH2-CH2-O-CH2-COOC2H5); 3,6,9-triaminodecanoic acid (CH3-NH-CH2-CH2-NH-CH2-CH2-NH-CH2-COOH); 3,6,9,12-tetraaminotridecanoic acid (CH3-NH-CH2-CH2-NH-CH2-CH2-NH-CH2-CH2-NH-CH2-COOH); 9-amino-3,6-dioxadecanoic acid (CH3-NH-CH2-CH2-O-CH2-CH2-O-CH2-COOH); 6,9-diamino-3-oxadecanoic acid (CH3-NH-CH2-CH2-NH-CH2-CH2-O-CH2-COOH); 3,6,9-trithiodecanoic acid (CH3-S-CH2-CH2-S-CH2-CH2-S-CH2-COOH); 9,12-dithio-3,6-dioxatridecanoic acid (CH3-S-CH2-CH2-S-CH2-CH2-O-CH2-CH2-O-CH2-COOH); 9-amino-3,6-dioxadecanoic acid monoamide (CH3-NH-CH2-CH2-O-CH2-CH2-O-CH2-CONH2); 3,6,9-trioxadecanoic acid monoamide (CH3-O-CH2-CH2-O-CH2-CH2-O-CH2-CONH2); 10,10-dimethyl-3,6,9-trioxadecanoic acid amide (CH3)2CH-O-CH2-CH2-O-CH2-CH2-O-CH2-CONH2); 10,10-dimethyl-3,6,9-trioxadecanoic acid ethyl ester ((CH3)2CH-O-CH2-CH2-O-CH2-CH2-O-CH2-COOC2H5); 10,10-dimethyl-3,6,9-trioxadecanoic acid heptadecanyl ester ((CH3)2CH-O-CH2-CH2-O-CH2-CH2-O-CH2-COOC17H35) ; and 10,10-dimethyl-3,6,9-trioxadecanoic acid ((CH3)2CH-O-CH2-CH2-O-CH2-CH2-O-CH(CH3)-COOH)
Compounds of Formula (I) are described as intermediates useful in the making of curing agents and hardeners for epoxy resins in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,017,675 and 5,319,004, both assigned to Hoechst AG. German Published Application No. DE-A-2936123 describes the preparation of such epoxy resin intermediate compounds. Such compounds are also commercially available from Hoechst AG.
Compounds of Formula I can also be prepared from commercially available polamines, polyols and polythiols by routine chemical reactions well known to those skilled in the art such as amidation, catalytic oxidation, esterification and other well known organic chemistry synthetic protocols, as described in organic chemistry textbooks including March, Advanced Organic Chemistry: Reactions, Mechanisms, and Structure, 3rd ed., John Wiley Interscience (1985) and Carey et al. Advanced Organic Chemistry, 3rd ed., Parts A and B, Plenum Press, New York (1990).
The oxa acid compounds useful in the topical compositions of this invention can also be in the form of derivatives that are converted back to an acidic form by action of hydrolytic enzymes in the skin such as glycosidases, phosphatases, esterases and amidases. Examples of suitable derivatives include esters of Formula I compounds with aliphatic alcohols, carbohydrates, amides, lactones and anhydrides
As defined herein, all compounds of Formula (I), and derivatives thereof, will be referred to collectively as xe2x80x9coxa acidsxe2x80x9d and/or xe2x80x9coxa compoundsxe2x80x9d and/or xe2x80x9coxa acid compoundsxe2x80x9d.
A xe2x80x9ctopical applicationxe2x80x9d refers to spreading or laying directly onto the surface of skin. A xe2x80x9ctopical compositionxe2x80x9d refers to a composition intended to be directly layed onto or spread on the surface of skin. An xe2x80x9ceffective amountxe2x80x9d means an amount of a compound or a composition sufficient to induce a positive change (e.g. normalization of desquamation) in the skin condition to be treated such as those attributed to, accompanied or exacerbated by abnormal desquamation. A xe2x80x9cphysiologically acceptable vehiclexe2x80x9d or a xe2x80x9csuitable topical vehiclexe2x80x9d refers to drugs, cosmetics, medicaments or inert ingredients that are suitable for use in direct contact with human tissues without undue toxicity. All percentages refer to weight percent based on the total weight of the topical composition.
In accordance with the invention, oxa compounds are used as active principals in topical applications to treat various skin conditions attributed to, accompanied by or exacerbated by abnormal desquamation. Such conditions include, but are not limited to, dry skin, ichthyosis, palmar and plantar hyperkeratoses, dandruff, lichen simplex chronicus, Dariers disease, keratoses, lentigines, age spots, melasmas, blemished skin, acne, psoriasis, eczema, pruritis, inflammatory dermatoses, striae distensae (i.e. stretch marks), warts and calluses.
The compounds are unexpectedly and surprisingly found to be useful as active agents in topical preparations for treating signs of dermatological aging, both photoaging and intrinsic aging, including skin wrinkles such as fine wrinkling in the eye area or xe2x80x9ccrows feetxe2x80x9d or fine wrinkles around the mouth area, irregular pigmentation, sallowness, loss of skin resilience and elasticity.
Oxa compounds and topical compositions containing them are also useful for treating disorders associated with the nails, cuticles and hair such as ingrown hair, folliculitis and Pseudofolliculitis barbae. The present compounds also soften hair and promote the elimination of hair ingrowths, making the compounds of Formula (I) useful in shaving compositions.
The oxa compounds can be incorporated into the compositions as free acids or as corresponding salts derived by neutralization with organic or inorganic bases, such as triethanolamine, arginine, lysine, potassium hydroxide, sodium hydroxide, lithium hydroxide and ammonium hydroxide.
When used in combination with a physiologically acceptable vehicle to form a topical composition, the effective amount of the oxa acid compound can be within the range from about 0.1% to about 95%. Both the effective amount and the frequency of application will vary within this range based on the particular skin condition treated, the age and physical condition of the person under treatment, the severity of the condition, the duration of treatment, the nature of concurrent treatments, the specific compound or compositions employed, the particular vehicle utilized to deliver the compound or compositions, and other like factors within the knowledge and expertise of those skilled in the art.
The efficacy of the oxa acid compounds in treating skin conditions has been found to be affected by the pH of the composition. Thus, it is believed desirable to maintain the pH of the composition in the acid range pH  less than 7.0, preferably pH less than 5.0, most preferably in the pH range between 3.5 and 4.0. The pH of the composition can be adjusted by adding water soluble salts formed by strong bases (e.g. KOH, NaOH, NHOH) and weak acids (e.g. phosphoric acid, acetic acid, lactic acid, carbonic acid). Examples of such salts include potassium biphosphate, sodium phosphate, sodium acetate, sodium lactate and the like. Other methods useful for adjusting the pH of topical compositions are known to those skilled in the art.
Compositions of the present invention have clear advantages over alpha hydroxyacid formulations, including superior mildness. Formulations containing alpha hydroxyacids, such as glycolic and lactic acids, can cause substantial discomfort to some individuals and symptoms of severe skin irritation in others, upon facial application. While being significantly gentler to skin than glycolic acid formulations, the oxa acid compositions of the present invention are highly effective in normalizing the desquamation of the upper stratum corneum. Such normalization is required to alleviate the skin conditions listed above.
The topical compositions of the present invention also have advantages over compositions containing dicarboxylic acids including better water solubility and superior stratum corneum desquamatory activity. Oxa acids easily dissolve in water to concentrations of at least 20 to 30% by weight. Therefore, oxa acids have now been found to allow a much wider range of composition flexibility. Dicarboxylic acids of moderate to long chain length, which have straight, all-carbon backbones, are virtually insoluble in water and other aesthetically acceptable vehicles. This severely limits the choice of delivery vehicles for the dicarboxylic acids. The desquamatory activity of such dicarboxylic acids is also questionable. For example, tests have demonstrated that formulations containing 5% and 10% dodecanedioic acid do not produce any normalizing effect on stratum corneum desquamation beyond that of its vehicle alone.
Some specific examples of vehicles found to be suitable for use with the oxa acids include:
(1)(a) about 2 wt. % to about 10 wt. % glycerin, (b) about 1 wt. % to about 10 wt. % propylene glycol, (c) about 0.1 wt. % to about 2 wt. % hydroxyethyl cellulose, (d) about 0.1 wt. % to about 1 wt. % imidazolidilyl urea, and (e) about 0.01 wt. % to about 2 wt. % disodium-EDTA;
(2)(a) about 1 wt. % to about 10 wt. % glycerin, (b) about 1 wt. % to about 10 wt. % propylene glycol, (c) about 1 wt. % to about 10 wt. % octyl palmitate, (d) about 1 wt. % to about 10 wt. % myristyl myristate,(e) about 1 wt. % to about 6 wt. % cetearyl alcohol/Ceteareth-20, (f) about 0.5 wt. % to about 6 wt. % glyceryl monostearate, (g) about 0.1 wt. % to about 2 wt. % hydroxyethyl cellulose, (h) about 0.1 wt. % to about 1 wt. % imidazolidilyl urea, (i) about 0.05 wt. % to about 0.5 wt. % methyl paraben, and (j) about 0.01 wt. % to about 2 wt. % disodium-EDTA; and
(3)(a) about 2 wt. % to about 10 wt. % glycerin, (b) about 1 wt. % to about 10 wt. % octyl palmitate, (c) about 1 wt. % to about 10 wt. % myristyl myristate, (d) about 1 wt. % to about 7 wt. % cetearyl alcohol/Ceteareth-20, (e) about 1 wt. % to about 10 wt. % propylene glycol, (f) about 1 wt. % to about 6 wt. % glyceryl monostearate, (g) about 0.1 wt. % to about 2 wt. % hydroxyethyl cellulose, (h) about 0.1 wt. % to about 1 wt. % imidazolidilyl urea, (i) about 0.05 wt. % to about 0.5 wt. % methyl paraben, and (j) about 0.01 wt. % to about 2 wt. % disodium-EDTA.
The topical compositions of the present invention can be made as lotions. A first or more basic lotion comprises: about 0.1 wt. % to about 90 wt. %, preferably from about 1 wt. % to about 50 wt. %, and most preferably about 5 wt. % to about 20 wt. % of the oxa acid; and, the remainder water. A second lotion has about 0.1 wt. % to about 90 wt. %, preferably from about 1 wt. % to about 50 wt. %, and most preferably about 5 wt. % to about 20 wt. % of the oxa acid; about 0.5 wt. % to about 50 wt. % of an emollient; about 0.1 wt. % to about 30 wt. % of an emulsifier; and, the remainder water. The second lotion may also contain up to about 10 wt. % of a preservative; from about 0.1 wt. % to about 3 wt. % of a fragrance; and up to about 5 wt. % of a dye or a pigment.
The topical composition of the invention can also be formulated as a cream. A first or more basic cream comprises about 0.1 wt. % to about 95 wt. %, preferably from about 1 wt. % to about 50 wt. %, and most preferably about 5 wt. % to about 20 wt. % of the oxa acid; from about 0.5 wt. % to about 50 wt. % of an emollient; about 0.1 wt. % to about 6 wt. % of a thickener; and, the remainder water. A second, preferred cream comprises about 0.1 wt. % to about 90 wt. %, preferably from about 1 wt. % to about 50 wt. %, and most preferably about 5 wt. % to about 20 wt. % of the oxa acid; from about 0.5 wt. % to about 50 wt. % of an emollient; about 0.1 wt. % to about 30 wt. % of an emulsifier; about 0.1 wt. % to about 6 wt. % of a thickener; and, the remainder water.
The oxa acid can be combined with most conventional emollients including mineral oil, petrolatum, paraffin, ceresin, ozokerite, microcrystraline wax, perhydrosqualene dimethyl polysiloxanes, methylphenyl polysiloxanes, silicone-glycol copolymers, triglyceride esters, acetylated monoglycerides, ethoxylated glycerides, alkyl esters of fatty acids, fatty acids and alcohols, lanolin and lanolin derivatives, polyhydric alcohol esters, sterols, beeswax derivatives, polyhydric alcohols and polyethers, and amides of fatty acids. Other suitable emollients can be found in Sagarin, Cosmetics, Science and Technology, 2nd Ed., vol. 1, pp. 32-43 (1972), the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The emulsifiers that can be cationic, anionic, nonionic, amphoteric, or a combination thereof. Nonionic emulsifiers are preferred. Exemplary nonionic emulsifiers are commercially available sorbitans, alkoxylated fatty alcohols and alkyl polyglycosides. Anionic emulsifiers may include soaps, alkyl sulfates, monoalkyl and dialkyl phosphates, alkyl sulphonates and acyl isothionates. Other suitable emulsifiers can be found in McCutcheon, Detergents and Emulsifiers, North American Edition, pp. 317-324 (1986), the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The preservatives suitable for use with the present compositions include alkanols, especially ethanol and benzyl alcohol, parabens, sorbates, urea derivatves, and isothiazolinones.
While such lotions or creams can be made using conventional homogenization methods known to those skilled in the art, it is also possible to use a process of microfluidization that involves co-mixing the aqueous phase and the oil phase of such creams and lotions in a high-pressure homogenizer that reduces the emulsion particle size dramatically to about {fraction (1/400)}th the size of those in creams and lotions prepared without applying high pressure. Microfluidization allows one to prepare elegant stable creams and lotions containing effective amounts of an oxa acid without the use of traditional emulsifiers and surfactants.
The topical compositions of the invention can also be formulated as a micro-emulsion. A first, basic micro-emulsion system comprises about 0.1 wt. % to about 50 wt., preferably from about 1 wt. % to about 30 wt. %, and most preferably about 5 wt. % to about 20 wt. % of the oxa acid; from about 0.5 wt. % to about 20 wt. % of a hydrocarbon; from about 0.5 wt. % to about 20 wt. % of an oil; and, the remainder water. A second, more preferred micro-emulsion system comprises about 1 wt. % to about 20 wt. % of the oxa acid; from about 0.5 wt. % to about 15 wt. % of a hydrocarbon; from about 1 wt. % to about 15 wt. % of an oil; from about 0.1 wt. % to about 10 wt. % of a fatty alcohol; up to 30 wt. % of a nonionic surfactant; and, the remainder water.
The topical compositions of the present invention can be formulated as oil-in-water or water-in-oil emulsions, gels, lotions, ointments, sticks, sprays, tapes, patches. The inventive compositions can also be in the form of a multiphase emulsion, such as a water-in-oil-in-water type emulsion as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,254,105, incorporated herein by reference. The compositions of the present invention can also be formulated as triple emulsions of the oil-in-water-silicone fluid type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,960,764, incorporated herein by reference.
The compositions of the invention can also be made as a liposomal formulation, for example, according to the methods described in Mezei, J. Pharmaceut. Pharmacol., vol. 34, pp. 473-474 (1982), or modification thereof. In such compositions, droplets of the oxa acid solution can be entrapped inside the liposomal vesicles with the shell of the liposome being a phospholipid or other suitable lipids (e.g. skin lipids). To form a topical composition, the liposomes can then be added to any carrier system described above according, for example, to the preparation modes, uses and compositions of topical liposomes described in Mezei, Topics in Pharmaceutical Sciences, Breimer et al. Eds., pp. 345-358, Elsevier Science Publishers BV, New York (1985), incorporated herein by reference, or according to the reverse-phase evaporation method described in Szoka et al., Proc. Nat. Acad. Sciences, vol. 75, pp. 4194-4198 (1978), and Diploses et al., J. Soc. Cosmetic Chemists, vol. 43, pp93-100 (1992), each of which is incorporated herein by reference. Solutions of oxa acids can also be entrapped in polymeric vesicles with a shell consisting of a suitable polymeric material, such as gelatin, cross-linked gelatin, polyamide, poylacrylates and the like, to form a vesicle that is then incorporated into the topical composition.
The compositions of the present invention may include an oxa acid compound as the only active ingredient, or may use the oxa acid compound in combination with other cosmetic and pharmaceutical actives and excipients. Suitable other cosmetic and pharmaceutical agents include, but are not limited to, antifungals, vitamins, sunscreens, retinoids, antiallergenic agents, depigmenting agents, anti-inflammatory agents, anesthetics, surfactants, moisturizers, exfolients, stabilizers, preservatives, antiseptics, thickeners lubricants, humectants, chelating agents and skin penetration enhancers, as well as the emulsifiers, emollients, fragrances and colorants discussed above.
Examples of suitable thickening agents include xanthan gum, xanthan gum brine tolerant, hydroxypropyl cellulose, hydroxyethyl cellulose, carbopol and gum acacia, Sepigel 305 (available from Seppic Co., France), vee-gum or magnesium aluminum silicate.
In topical compositions, oxa acids are also compatible with, and their utility can be enhanced by, humectants, such as urea, PCA, amino acids, certain polyols and other compounds with hygroscopic properties.
Topical compositions can also be formed to contain about 0.1 wt. % to about 90 wt. %, preferably from about 1 wt. % to about 50 wt. %, and most preferably about 5 wt. % to about 20 wt. % of the oxa acid, in combination with a keratolytic agent, such as salicylic acid and benzoyl peroxide, and skin lightening agents such as kojic acid benzoquinone, licorice derivatives, ascorbic acid and its derivatives (e.g. magnesium ascorbyl phosphate), and glycerhetinic acid and its derivatives.
From about 0.1 wt. % to about 90 wt. %, preferably from about 1 wt. % to about 50 wt. %, and most preferably about 5 wt. % to about 20 wt. % of the oxa acid can be used to form a topical formulation in combination with organic and inorganic sunscreens, such as titanium dioxide, zinc oxide, benzylidene camphor, anthranilates, butylmethoxydibenzoylmethane, naphtholsulphonates and cinnamic acid derivatives. Of these, butylmethoxydibenzoylmethane and cinnamic acid derivatives are preferred.
Topical compositions of the invention can also contain about 0.1 wt. % to about 90 wt. %, preferably from about 1 wt. % to about 50 wt. %, and most preferably about 5 wt. % to about 20 wt. % of the oxa acids co-formulated with (i) retinoids such as retinol, retinoic acid, retinyl palmitate, retinyl propionate, retinyl acetate, isotretinoin as well as synthetic retinoid mimics; (ii) hormonal compounds such as estriol, estradiol, estrone or conjugated estrogens; (iii) alpha-hydroxyacids or polyhydroxy alpha-hydroxy acid such as glycolic acid, lactic acid, tartaric acid, gulonic acid and other carboxylic acids and their monomeric, polymeric, cyclic or acyclic derivatives; (iv) alpha-keto acids such as pyruvic acid, 2-oxopropanoic acid, 2-oxobutanoic acid, 2-oxopentanoic acid, and the like.
From about 0.1 wt. % to about 90 wt. %, preferably from about 1 wt. % to about 50 wt. %, and most preferably about 5 wt. % to about 20 wt. % of the oxa acids can also be utilized for additional benefits in topical formulations containing one or more of the following:
(i) vitamins including, for example, enzyme co-factors such as vitamin B6, vitamin B12, vitamin D3, 1,25-dihydroxy vitamin D3, vitamin B1, vitamin B2, vitamin K, vitamin E, tocotrienols and their derivatives, nicotinic acid and its esters, pantothenic acid and it esters, panthenol, folic acid and its derivatives, choline, carnitine and substances without formal vitamin status or xe2x80x9cpseudo vitaminsxe2x80x9d such as vitamin F or cis,cis-linoleic acid, vitamin M or pteroylglutamic acid, vitamins B10 and B11, sesame seed factor, termitin, penicin, insectine, hypomycin and mycoine, vitamin L or anthranilic acid, vitamin L2 or adenylthiomethyl-pentose, myoinositol or cis-1,2,3,5-trans-4-6-cyclohexanehexol and its esters, especially phytic acid, laetrile or 1-mandelo-nitrile-beta-glucuronic acid, amygdalin, vitamin B15 or pangamic acid, vitamin B13 or orotic acid, vitamine H3 or procaine hydrochloride, vitamin U or methyl-sulfonium salts of methionine, and pyrroloquinoline quinone;
(ii) antifungal-agents including, for example, clotrimazole, ketoconazole, miconazole, naftifine, tolnaftate, amphotericin B, nystatin, 5-fluorocytosine, griseofulvin, haloprogin, of which tolnaftate, haloprogin and miconazole are most preferred;
(iii) self-tanning agents including, for example, as dihydroxyacetone and lawsone, of which dihydroxy-acetone is most preferred;
(iv) anti-mycobacterial agents such as erythromycin, tetracyclin and related compounds, especially doxycyclin and methacyclin, cephalosporins, penicillins, macrolides, peptide compounds such as novobiocin, vancomycin, oleandomycin paromomycin, leucomycine, amphomycin with macrolide molecules, quinolone derivatives and other compounds that interfere with bacterial cell wall synthesis, membrane function, RNA metabolism, purine, pyrimidine and protein synthesis, respiration or phosphorylation;
(v) topical analgesics such as lidocaine, benzocaine, butacaine, tetracaine, clove oil and eugenol, of which benzocaine and lidocaine are most preferred;
(vi) lipidic compounds essential for the skin""s barrier function including, for example, ceramides, essential fatty acids and their esters, especially glycerides, xcfx89-hydroxy fatty acids and their esters derived with alkanols through carboxylic hydroxyl or with, other fatty acids at the omega-hydroxyl, the latter type being most preferred, with phospholipids, cholesterol and its esters, such as cholesteryl hemisuccinate and cholesteryl phospate of which cholesterol phospate and essential fatty acids are most preferred, phytosterols, cholestanol and its derivatives. The lipidic compounds can be added to a topical composition either as singular molecular entities or as a complex mixture of lipids derived from either synthetic, animal or plant sources; p1 (vii) antiallergenic agents and H1 and/or H2 antihistamines, such as diphenylhydramine, clemizole, antazoline, thenaldine, phenyltoloxamine citrate, tricyclic antiallergenics such as ketotifene, dithiadene and 3-thienylsulfide of thiadene, H2-receptor blockers, especially burimamide, metiamide and cimetidien, cromolic acid and its salts;
(viii) the oxa-acids can be used with topical anti-inflammatory agents that can reduce inflammation. These anti-inflammatory agents are used at concentrations from about 0.025 wt. % to 10 wt. %, preferably, 0.5 wt. % to 1 wt. %, with the concentration of the anti-inflammatory adjusted upward or downward depending upon the potency of the utilized agents. Examples of steroidal anti-inflammatories that can be used with oxa acids include hydrocortisone, hydroxytriamcilone, alpha-methyl dexamethasone, dexamethasone phosphate, beclamethasone dipropionate, hydrocortisone valerate, hydrocortisone cyclopentylpropionate, prednisolone, and mixtures thereof, with the most preferred being prednisolone and hydrocortisone; and
(ix) non-steroidal anti-inflammatories can also be employed, such as described in Rainsford, Antiinflammatory and Anti-Rheumatic Drugs, Vols. I-III, CRC Press, Boca Raton, Fla. (1985), and specific examples of suitable NSAID""s including, for example, oxicams (e.g. piroxicam, isoxicam), fenamic acid derivatives, meclofenamic acid derivatives (e.g. sodium meclofenamate), flufenamic acid derivatives, mefenamic acid derivatives, propionic acid esters, such as ibuprofen, naproxen, benoxaprofen, flubiprofen, ketoprofen, suprofen, of which ibuprofen is most preferred; pyrazolidinediones, of which phenylbutazone is most preferred; acetic acid derivatives, such as diclofenac, fenclofenac, indomethacin, sulindac, of which indomethacin is most preferred; salicylic acid derivatives, such as, for example, asprin, disalacid, and benorylate, of which aspirin and disalacid are most preferred.
The compositions of the present invention may also include safe anti-inflammatory products of natural origin shown to possess anti-inflammatory activity, such as aloe vera extracts, extracts from genus Rubis (Rubia Cordifolia), extracts from genus Commiphom (Commiphora Mukul), willow bark, matricarria flowers, arnica flower, comfrey root, fenugreek seed and the like known to those skilled in the art.
Topical compositions of the invention can contain from about 0.1 wt. % to about 90 wt. %, preferably from about 1 wt. % to about 50 wt. %, and most preferably about 5 wt. % to about 20 wt. % of the oxa acids in combination with antioxidants with phenolic hydroxy functions such as gallic acid derivataives (e.g. propyl gallate), bio-flavonoids (e.g. quercetin, rutin, aidzein, genistein), ferrulic acid derivatives (e.g. thyl ferrulate, sodium ferrulate), 6-hydroxy-2,5,7,tetramethylchroman-2-carboxylic acid. The compositions may also contain effective concentrations of water soluble antioxidants such as uric acid, reductic acid, tannic acid, rosmarinic acid and catechins.
Also of benefit is a coformulation from about 0.1 wt. % to about 90 wt. %, preferably from about 1 wt. % to about 50 wt. %, and most preferably about 5 wt. % to about 20 wt. % of the oxa acids with nitric oxide synthase inhibitors that reduce skin redness, vasodilation and inflammatory reactions, especially in response to electromagnetic and ionizing radiation or to the action of chemically or biochemically aggresive compounds. The nitric oxide synthase inhibitors can be added at concentrations from about 0.05 wt. % to 10 wt. %, most preferably from 1 wt. % to 3 wt. %, and selected from the group including guanidine derivatives, especially monoaminoguianidine and methylguanidine, L-arginine derivatives, especially NG-nitro-L-arginine and its esters, NG-monomethyl-L-arginine, 2-iminopipperidines and other 2-iminoazaheterocycles.
Other possible anti-oxidants that the composition may contain are those that have one or more thiol functions (-SH), in either reduced or non-reduced form, such as glutathione, lipoic acid, thioglycolic acid, and other sulfhydryl compounds. The levels of sulfhydryl anti-oxidants should not exceed 0.5 wt. % for cosmetic uses of the composition but may be higher for pharmaceutical uses as dictated by the considerations of efficacy. The composition may also include inorganic antioxidants, such as sulfites, bisulfites, metabi-sulfite, or other inorganic salts and acids containing sulfur in oxidation state +4. The preferred level of inorganic sulfur-containing antioxidants is from about 0.01 wt. % to about 0.5 wt. % with the most preferred level between about 0.1 wt. % and about 0.4 wt. %.
Compositions of the invention can also include from about 0.1 wt. % to about 90 wt. %, preferably from about 1 wt. % to about 50 wt. %, and most preferably about 5 wt. % to about 20 wt. % of the oxa acids coformulated with about 0.025 wt. % to about 5 wt. %, with 0.5 wt. % to 2 wt. % preferred and with 0.5 wt. % to 1 wt. % most preferred, of compounds known to be electron spin-traps such as nitrones, N-tertbutyl-nitrone and xcex1-(4-pyridyl-l-oxide)-N-tertbutyl-nitrone or other compounds known to form free radicals with half-life times of more than one minute.
From about 0.1 wt. % to about 90 wt. %, preferably from about 1 wt. % to about 50 wt. %, and most preferably about 5 wt. % to about 20 wt. % of the oxa acids can also be used in compositions that contain insect repellents such as, aliphatic, cyclic or aromatic amides, citronella oil, terpineol, cineole, neem oil and terephthalic acid and its esters. Other suitable insect repellents can be found in Technical Bulletin No. 1549 from the U.S. Department of Agriculture or in their Agricultural Handbook Nos. 69, 340 and 461.
The oxa acid-containing topical compositions of the present invention can also contain skin cooling compounds such as, by way of example, menthol, menthyl glycerol, asymmetrical carbonates, thiocarbonates and urethanes, N-substituted carboxamides, ureas or phosphine oxides such as described in J. Cosmet. Chem., vol. 29, p. 185 (1978), menthyl lactate, and menthone glycerine acetal.
The general activity and mildness to skin of the present topical compositions can also be enhanced by neutralization to pH 3.5 to 7.0, most preferably from pH 3.7 to 5.6, with one or more amphoteric and pseudoamphoteric compounds such as glycine, alanine, valine, serine, thionine, methionine, leucine, asparagine, histidine, glutamic acid, glutamine, lysine, cystine, cystein, tryptophan, serine, phenylalanine, citrulline, creatine, proline, 3- or 4-hydroxyproline, 5-hydroxylysine, ornithine and its derivatives, 3-aminopropanoic acid and other aminocarboxylic acids, canavanine, canaline, homoarginine, taurine, aminoaldonic acids and aminosugars, aminouronic acid, aminoaldaric acid, deacetylated hyaluronic acid, hyalobiuronic acid, chondrosine, desulfated heparin, neuraminic or sialic acid, methionine sulfone, glycylglycine, chondroitin, D,L-sphingosine, sphingomyelin, ophidine, glucagon, homocarnosine, phosphatidyl serine, cocoamphoglycine, phosphatidyl ethanolamine, cysteinesulfinic acid, glutathione, amphoteric inorganic oxides, polyamidoamines, polyamidoamine-based dendrimers, sodium hydroxymethylglycinate and polyethylene amine.
The utility and mildness of the present topical compositions can also be enhanced by certain chelating agents incorporated into the composition at levels from about 0.01 wt. % to about 25 wt. %, more preferably from about 0.5 wt. % to about 10 wt. %, and most preferably from about 1 wt. % to about 5 wt. %. Suitable examples of chelating agents include those that have a high affinity for zinc, calcium, magnesium, iron and/or copper ions, such as ethylene-diamine-tetra-acetic acid, (ethylenedioxy)-diethylene-dinitrilo-tetra-acetic acid, salicylaldoxime, quinolinol, diaminocyclohexane-tetra-acetic acid, diethylene-triamino-penta-acetic acid, dimethylglyoxime, benzoin oxime, triethylenetetramine, desferrioxamine or mixtures thereof.
The present invention also includes methods by which these compounds can be used to address the aforementioned skin conditions. Such methods include topically applying an effective amount of one or more compound of Formula (I) to the affected skin areas, normally once or twice daily. Such methods also include topically applying a composition containing an effective amount of one or more compounds of Formula (I) in a physiologically acceptable vehicle to the affected skin areas, normally once or twice daily. The methods of the present invention include the topical application of the compounds of Formula (I) in concentrations of up to 100%, when such compounds are a liquid at ambient temperature (e.g. 3,6,9-trioxaun-decanedioic acid), and when using the oxa compounds, for example, for skin peels or for softening hair.
The following examples are illustrative of the present invention and are not intended to limit the invention.